


Can you see the starlight? ⭐️⭐️

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Damnyell wants Link to teach him about procreation.Inspired by the episode of GMM More 1339 “Bull Testicle Donut Taste Test”.I know that Damnyell/Link can be a very niche interest. But color me interested. I love Rhink in any form I can get, and my smutty thoughts cannot be contained.Tumblr is @criminalmind1927





	Can you see the starlight? ⭐️⭐️

**Author's Note:**

> @outofnowhere and I beta-ed each other’s Damnyell pieces. I was inspired by her multi chap and decided to write my own one shot!

Damnyell was an enigma if there ever was one. 

In fact, enigma was an understatement. He was other-worldly, oddly fascinating, and wonderfully weird. 

He seemed to just materialize one day on a Good Mythical More show. No one ever saw him leave or arrive, he would just suddenly… appear. And occasionally when that happened, the Mythical crew would ask him if he felt like talking to Link in front of the cameras. He often said yes. “I like to have fun” being his reasoning 99% of the time. 

Like today- Damnyell was asked to eat a bull testicle donut on Good Mythical More. But he had a lot of questions, first… 

The giant man cocked his head to the side in question. “What exactly is a testicle?” 

“What’s a testicle?” Link parroted, clarifying the blunt question.

Damnyell nodded, “Yes.” Link cleared his throat and tried for a simple, quick explanation.

“Well… testicles are your nuts.”

“Ah, like almonds.” 

“No, like your balls.” He tried making a hand gesture to make Damnyell understand.

“Ah yes, dodgeball is one of our favori-”

“No, in between your legs. So as to….” 

_ God, am I really explaining this right now? _

But he continued to teach Damnyell with all the patience in the world. “The temperature needs to be regulated...independent from your body temperature so that the sperm will live. Um….so that you can procreate.” Damnyell’s eyes went wide as dinner plates. Link pushed forward, “So in the scrotum, there are two testicles…”

The crew was crying with laughter. Damnyell looked self conscious, but kept his eyes on Link.

_ Wrap it up, Link.  _

He continued, “And each one of those contains the reproductive seed…” 

“But what do you do with the seed?”

_ Oh God. Change the subject. _

“Just eat the donut, Damnyell.” 

——————

They had finished filming for the day and as always, Link was the last one out the door. He made it all the way to his car when he realized he had left the company credit card on his desk. 

“Damn.” He knew for a fact he needed it to buy some items for a new segment tomorrow morning before he headed into work. He stared at his driver’s side door, contemplating using his own card and then paying himself back…or having Rhett buy everything…or having Jenna stop by and grab the….

_ Crap. Too complicated.  _

He decided to go back for the card. When he flipped the light switch on in the office, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Damnyell sitting at Rhett’s desk. Damnyell yelped when he saw Link and spun the chair around to keep his face hidden. His shoulders were hunched, and Link thought he could hear small, watery sniffles.

“Hey… Damnyell… you scared the crap outta me. What’s going on? Are you ok?” He was silent. “Are you upset?” Damnyell sniffed but didn’t respond. Link walked over and placed a hand on Damnyell’s shoulder and asked again, “Are you upset, Damnyell?”

He nodded, Richard’s hair bouncing as he did so. 

“Why are you upset?” Link asked with the patience of a saint. 

“Richard and I are very sorry.” 

Link’s brows furrowed, he spoke soft and adjusted his glasses, “For what, Damnyell?” 

“For my questions.” Link’s face contorted in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He wanted to spin the chair around and look at Damnyell’s face but the gentle giant seemed adamant to keep his back to Link as he continued to explain. 

“People find it humorous when I make mistakes. But you don’t. You help me. You explain things to me.”

“Ok…” Link tried to follow, but trying to follow Damnyell’s logic was a difficult, if not an impossible task. 

“I don’t always see what you see. I’m sorry you have to help me so much. I should know more things. Like you. And Richard.” The taller man’s voice caught, and he sounded like he was softly crying. 

_ To hell with it.  _

Link decided to gently spin the chair around- he couldn’t keep talking to the back of Damnyell’s head… or to the back of Richard’s head, he supposed. Link squatted down so that he was a few inches below Damnyell’s eyeline. He saw the tears fall and before he could stop himself, he tenderly brushed them away. 

He assured the giant, “I’m not sorry at all, Damnyell. I like teaching you things.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” 

Damnyell’s face lit up, he wiped his cheeks, tears now forgotten, “Then I would like for you to teach me more.” Link laughed softly as he stood.

“Ok.” He turned to his desk to start to move his papers around, looking for the company credit card. He found it quickly and asked, “What would you like to learn more about?”

“Procreating.” Link nearly snapped the credit card in two.

“Uh, let’s learn about something else, Damnyell.” 

He quickly put the credit card in his wallet and racked his brain to come up with another subject to teach the curious man.

“Why? You know much about procreating. You spoke about it on the show today. Richard and I would like to hear more.”

“Damnyell. It’s just… that’s a complicated question.”

“Why?” Damnyell’s face fell. “Oh. You think I will not understand.” 

Link rushed to correct him, “No! No. That’s not it at all.”

“Then why won’t you teach me?”

_ Think of a reason! Any reason!  _

He came up empty. 

Link sighed, “Nothing I guess.” He walked over to the office couch and patted the seat next to him. “I guess we’re doing this.” Damnyell sat cross legged on the couch and faced Link. He leaned forward, ready to soak up every detail. 

Link cleared his throat, “Well, I mean. As far as procreation goes… when two people are attracted to each other, some choose to have sex… and if they choose to have it unprotected….”

Damnyell’s head tilted in thought, “Why would one need protection from sex? What kind of protection? Will I need a sword?” Link smiled.

“Different kind of protection, Damnyell. If people wanted to have sex and not have a baby, they would wear a condom or be on the pill, or use the rhythm method or pull out, but sometimes that kind of ‘protection’ doesn’t work and people… procreate anyway.”

“Why would one have sex if they didn’t want to procreate?”

“Well… I mean, there are a lot of reasons. It can connect you to someone emotionally and it uh… it feels good…”

“Sex feels good?”

“Yeah.” Link swallowed and tried to will the blush away. 

_ Why did I agree to explain this?  _

“If that is true, I would think there would be many more babies in the world.”

“Oh… well you don’t...procreate every time.”

“Oh.”

“Some people just have sex for fun….” 

Damnyell’s head lifted, “I like to have fun.”

_ Shit _ . 

“Oh… well uh… yeah well I’m sure that-”

“Will Link have sex with me for fun?”

_ Jesus Christ _ .

“Damnyell, it’s not that simple.”

“Why? I believe it to be a simple question. Unless…” his eyes nearly welled up again, “Link is not attracted to me.”

“No! No, Damnyell… you are very attractive. I think you are incredibly handsome, sweet, and warm…” Link shook his head, “but we can’t, Damnyell.”

“Why?”

“Because, Damnyell! There is so much I don’t know about you or where you come from! I don’t… I don’t wanna take advantage.” Damnyell looked absolutely puzzled.

“Why would you be taking advantage? I want you to teach me, Link. I’m asking you.”

“It’s just… I don’t think you realize-” Damnyell looked hurt and offended.

He spoke directly, trying to make himself clear, “Link, I may not know all the things that you know, but there is a lot that I know that you don't. And I know when I would like to do something. And I would like to do this.” 

Link looked pained as he rationalized, “I trust you, Damnyell. And I believe you, but-” Damnyell’s expression was sweet and insistent.

“Please. Teach me.” Link must have a professor/student kink deep within him because those words shot through his limbs like a bolt of electricity, his cock beginning to swell as he began to seriously contemplate the eroticism of the situation. Damnyell scooted over on the couch and became a welcome invader to Link’s personal space. Damnyell slid his large hand over Link’s growing erection. Link gasped and shut his eyes, his head dropping to his chest as he struggled to breathe evenly. Damnyell’s voice was playful as he asked, “Will you teach me about this? I’m asking nicely.”

Link’s voice was light and breathy as he pled with the inquisitive man, “Damnyell…” Damnyell smiled and his eyes twinkled.

“Your voice is a pretty color when you say my name like that…”

“Damnyell… I…” Damnyell continued to gently move his hand, curious and unhurried. “I- I really don’t know if you want me to teach you this.” 

“I do. And Richard says he won’t watch. He says privacy is customary for sex.”

Link was in agony. Damnyell was so wonderfully weird. And yes, Link found him insanely attractive. He seemed very enthusiastic and willing. But this was the same man that tried to play a pickle as if it were a flute. 

As if reading his mind, Damnyell took Link’s hand in his. 

“Link, I would like for you to listen to me. I see the starlight in your eyes. Not everyone can see it, but I do. I think you are very special and I wish to feel… more…” he tried to remember exactly what Link had said earlier, “emotional connection to you. I know you are supposed to procreate with people you have feelings for. Do you see the starlight in my eyes, too?” Link must’ve been imagining things as he looked into Damnyell’s eyes and they literally. fucking. twinkled. Link felt speechless, but was moved to tell the truth.

“I do. I see the sparkle, Damnyell.”

“I knew it.” He squeezed Link’s hands and leaned their foreheads together. “I would like to have sex with you. Would you like to have sex with me?” His hand trailed up to play with the hair at the nape of Link’s neck. 

“Yes.”

Damnyell hummed and went back to rubbing Link over his joggers. He nuzzled his large nest of hair into Link’s neck and let out sweet little gasps when he would feel Link’s member harden or twitch with arousal.

”Have we started with sex?” Damnyell asked with disarming innocence. Link chuckled.

“Yeah, this is a good start.” His hands went to grasp Damnyell’s shoulders as the taller man’s hand pressed harder into Link, causing him to moan. Link ran his hands up and down the taller man’s strong arms and up and down his chest, trying not to moan like a porn star and cum in his pants after a little heavy petting. Link bit his lip and whimpered, his hips raising to increase the friction. 

Damnyell felt Link’s gentle thrusting and asked with wide eyes, “Do you want me to put my mouth on it?”

Link gasped and his cock twitched. Damnyell smirked. “I believe you do.” 

Link’s voice was caught in his throat. He felt paralyzed with lust as he watched Damnyell climb off the couch and sink to his knees. He struggled with Link’s joggers, trying to tug them down. He huffed, “Remove these, please. They’re in my way.” Link nodded and lifted his hips to let Damynell slide off his pants. 

“You know… you know that you don’t have to do this, right? Only if you want t-”

“You talk a lot during sex.” Damnyell smiled and held Link’s erection. “Now, teach me how to give you pleasure.” Damnyell tickled Link’s hard cock with light touches as his big green eyes looked up at Link for instruction.

“I-I- um… Damnyell, you don’t have t-” Damnyell let go quickly and stood. 

“Link.” The giant maneuvered his way into Link’s naked lap, straddling the surprised brunette. His hands cupped Link’s stubbled face and he stoked Link’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I figured it out. Why you are so unsure. It’s because we haven’t kissed yet. Would you like to kiss me, Link?”

Link stared at Damnyell’s lips and breathed, “Yes.”

Link felt. In every sense of the word. Felt the weight of Damnyell on his lap. Felt the surprising softness of his lips. Felt his calloused hands on his cheeks. Felt Damnyell’s tongue sweeping across his own. He moaned softly and reciprocated, bringing his hands up to hold the giant’s face, weaving his fingers into the soft beard. Damnyell was so warm, his kisses so comforting. Link had never been kissed like this before… he liked it. Damnyell’s hands went from Link’s face to his shoulders where he gave a comforting squeeze, before trailing them down to Link’s pecs and flat stomach. His hand once again encircled Link’s impressive erection. Link’s breath hitched.

“You feel more sure, now? Now that we’ve kissed?”

Damnyell traced the fingertips of his other hand over Link’s parted lips. Link couldn’t help but smile. He held the large hand that was near his lips and gave it a kiss.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Now, I would like to kiss you other places.”

“Wait…”

“Link, we’ve discussed this.”

“I wanna… can I take your shirt off first?” Damnyell looked confused.

“Why? My penis is in my pants.” 

Link chuckled, “I know... I just want to… be closer to you, touch you. To make you feel good, too.” Damnyell seriously contemplated the request.

“Let me ask Richard…” His eyes looked upward. “Richard says yes.” Link gently undid Damnyell’s shirt buttons. The taller man observed the removal with rapt attention. Link leaned over and placed the removed article of clothing over the arm of the sofa. He looked back and drank in Damnyell’s figure. He was breathtaking. His chest was strong, his biceps long and lean, his belly soft and sweet. Link ran his hands up and down the hairy chest. 

Damnyell hummed when Link’s fingers grazed his nipples, “I like that. That gave me pleasure. Please do that again.” Link was happy to oblige with gentle tweaks and soft scratches. Link could feel Damnyell hardening under his pants and he was practically purring at the touch. Link started peppering open mouth kisses across the taller man’s freckled chest, sucking gently on the sensitive nipples.

“Can I… can I bring  _ you _ pleasure?” Link found himself talking like Damnyell. 

“Yes, I would like that.” Damnyell removed himself from Link’s lap and sat on the couch, arms extended out to Link. Link took Damnyell’s outstretched arms and trailed kisses up and down them, sucking gently on his beautiful biceps, before kissing his chest again. He gave his nipples another soft lick, before sinking to his knees and trailing his kisses down the tan torso until he reached the waistband of Damnyell’s jeans. Link was gentle and moved with measured slowness as he unbuckled Damnyell’s pants. 

“If you don’t like it, we can stop. For any reason. At any point.” 

“Link, you have already asked for my consent.”

“Yeah, I know, but-”

“Thank you.” 

“Huh?”

“You must care a great deal for me to request my consent so many times. It makes me feel nice. Thank you.”

“I do care about you, Damnyell. Truly.” The men stared and enjoyed the sweetness of the confession. 

“Please. I would like to continue with sex, now.”

Link chuckled at the bluntness. 

“You got it, love.” He gingerly removed the bearded man’s cock from his underwear. “Fuck, you’re big.”

“Is that not agreeable for sex?”

“No no, it is  _ very _ agreeable. I love it.” Link found himself rubbing Damnyell’s smooth cock all over his face before finally placing it in his mouth and sucking gently. Damnyell moaned. And fuck if that didn’t make Link even harder than he already was. Link wanted so badly to make this good for Damnyell. 

He pulled out all the stops- he immediately took as much of him in his mouth as he could, pumping the rest of the length with his other hand. Damnyell’s moans sounded as if he were singing. It was beautiful; like a bewitching siren’s song. Then he suckled Damnyell’s balls and stroked his length, moaning to convey his own enthusiasm. After a few minutes of that, Link then had his fingers play with Damnyell’s entrance while he deep throated the man’s monster cock. 

Link’s jaw was about to lock when at the tail end of a breathy moan, Damnyell nearly begged, “I would like to put my mouth on you now.” Link pulled off.

“You sure?” 

“I am very sure.” They switched positions and Damnyell dropped to his knees in front of the couch. He kissed Link’s tip and scrunched his nose. He tasted…. something. “What is that?” 

“Pr-pre cum.”

“Oh. Is sex over now?” 

“No, no.” Link giggled. “It just means I’m excited.” Damnyell lifted his head and both he and Richard looked up at Link.

He fought an excited smile as he inquired softly, “I make you excited?” 

Link pet the man’s face and softly admitted, “Oh yeah.” Damnyell was positively glowing.

“That makes me happy. You make me happy.” Damnyell smiled wide and gave sweet, appreciative kisses up and down Link’s shaft. His beard tickled with every peck, resulting in sweet torture. Damnyell looked up at Link- the brunette was panting and squeezing his fists open and closed. He smirked before gently moving Link’s tip into his mouth and sucking. 

“Shit! Oh god, Damnyell...” Link grabbed fistfuls of his own hair.

“Mmm… your skin tastes like sunshine….” Link felt so touched. He felt seen in a completely different way with Damnyell, he was being appreciated in a bizarre new light. He adored it. And Damnyell’s mouth was impossibly soft and warm as he gave the gentlest, most reverent blow job there ever was. Damnyell pulled off to whisper. “I would like to do more, please. I would like to procreate with you.” 

“Damnyell-” Damnyell stood to his full height and pulled Link to stand. He pressed their bodies close and pet his face.

“Please. I want your seed.” Link whimpered.

_ God, why does it turn me on when he says shit like that?  _

“Ok.” Link took Damnyell’s hand and led him up to the loft. 

“Is higher altitude better for sex?” Link couldn’t help his smile. How could one feel so giddy and horny all at the same time?

“I don’t think so, Damnyell. I just wanted to get some lube. We’ll need to make sure you’re relaxed and comfortable, first.” 

“I am very relaxed.”

“Well… I mean. A certain part of you needs to be relaxed.” 

“Ah. Where I will receive you.”

“Yes.” Link giggled again.

“What? What is humorous? Am I… am I incorrect?”

“Not at all, love. You just say things a little differently than me. You’re not wrong.”

“Good. I would like to receive you now. I feel very good and I want to feel good with you inside of me.” Link’s eyes filled with adoration as they finally reached the loft.

“I love the way you talk, Damnyell.”

“Are you… making a joke?” he asked suspiciously.

“No.” Link was firm. He held the bearded man’s face with both hands. “You’re so honest. You’re so… open. You’re so-”

“Give me your lips, Link.” The two men kissed passionately, their hands on each other’s faces, gripping tightly. But Damnyell’s hands soon trailed down Link’s body and his right hand rubbed his own erection, eventually wrapping his hand around them both and moving up and down, slow and steady. The silky, velvet heat of their contact was driving both men mad. “Link…. please.”

“Lie down, baby.” Damnyell looked to the small sofa. He wouldn’t fit. Damnyell started to lie down on the loft floor. “Wait!” Link looked around and grabbed a throw blanket from the couch. He laid it down and Damnyell kissed him in gratitude. 

“Thank you, Link.” He laid down on the blanket, unashamed of his naked state, splayed out, waiting for Link. Link’s breath caught. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“Yes I am.” Link laughed at his lack of humility. “But Link is far more beautiful. Your heart is beautiful, your mind is beautiful. And your face. And your body. All of Link is beautiful.” Link’s eyes welled up.

“I wanna make love to you, Damnyell.”

“Maybe after we procreate. Let’s do that first.”

“They’re the same thing, sweetheart.” He bent down to pet Damnyell’s sweet face. 

“Oh. Then I would like that. You may make love to me.”

Link was on all fours as he began to stroke Damnyell, and his eyes raked over the squirming man below him. 

“I’m gonna touch you… here.” Link sat back on his heels as his fingers ghosted over Damnyell’s entrance. Damnyell groaned and pushed into the touch. 

“Please, please. That gives me so much pleasure.”

Link lubed his fingers and he played with Damnyell’s entrance, before inserting his first finger. He rotated the digit, pressing all around and stretching the man as gently as he could, eventually adding two more fingers. Damnyell took to it like a pro. He thrashed side to side and begged for more. “Please. More of your fingers, please. Please, Link. Give me more!” Link slowly extracted his fingers. “I’m ready! I’m ready to receive you! Please! Now, Link!”

Link lubed his cock and pressed it against Damnyell, panting hard, “God. You are so sexy. You still want me, Damnyell?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Link pushed forward and Damnyell grabbed Link’s ass and yanked his hips forward until he was fully seated. 

“Oh shit!! Damnyell!!” 

“Link!!”

“Are you ok??” The men’s muscles shook as they held each other close, eyes wide and connected. But then Damnyell circled his hips and Link whimpered. 

“Yes, I feel…I feel... Link. Please, please…” Damnyell grabbed Link’s hand and placed it on his erection. 

“Yeah, yeah… I want you to cum, Damnyell.” Link thrust slowly and pumped Damnyell’s thick cock, their moans harmonizing beautifully. The movement was unhurried, but purposeful. The sliding in and out of Link’s cock drew the most delicious sounds out of Damnyell, who in turn would squeeze and thrust back- drawing moans and high-pitched whines out of his lover. 

“You sound like a song…so… so beautiful. Oh!” Damnyell’s hips thrust up. “I’m...Link, oh!! Link!!” Link felt the squeezing pressure of Damnyell’s orgasm, and the warmth of his cum on his stroking hand as Damnyell came unannounced between them. Link’s eyes nearly crossed and he thrust harder.

“I’m gonna cum, Damnyell!! I… I can pull out, I don’t have to-”

“Link! Give me your seed!”

“Fuck, why does that sound so hot??” Before he could question his completely involuntary pleasure to the odd statement, he was cumming hard. “Nnuuhh!! Damnyell!!” His hips snapped forward as he pumped his tall love full of his “seed”. He moaned and mewled as his hips thrust at a breakneck speed. Damnyell sobbed with pleasure but tensed when he heard Link yell. “Crap! Cramp! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Link’s glute muscle cramped hard. He reached for it as he continued to curse. “Crap! Crap!”

“Link?”

“Crap, I’m sorry, Damnyell. Ow… ow….” Damnyell reached down to help rub his cramp. “Ow!”

“Link, you must relax your muscles.” Damnyell used his large hand to massage the cramp. The pressure of the massage pushed Link all the way back inside Damnyell again, making both men moan low and deep. Damnyell continued to rub for a few more moments.

“I… I think my cramp is gone. Thank you, Damnyell.”

Link bent down to kiss the tip of Damnyell’s nose before he gingerly pulled out and laid down, now spooning the large man. 

“You are welcome. Thank you for sex.” Link laughed again. He couldn’t recall the last time he had laughed so much. His kissed the back of Damnyell’s neck. 

“Thank you, Damnyell. That was…it’s never been like that for me before.”

Damnyell pulled away, “Oh.” He sounded positively crushed. “I’m sorry. I will leave now, I didn’t-”

“Damnyell!” Link spun him around and pulled the man down and against his chest, he pet the wild hair on his head. “Listen to me, love. I meant I feel… wonderful and cherished and happy…”

“Oh.” Damnyell’s arms encircled the smaller man. He whispered. “Me too. I feel very happy.” Damnyell kissed Link’s chest. Link pulled down another throw blanket from the couch and covered as much of themselves as he could. The men laid naked and satiated on the floor of the loft, their warm bodies intertwined. Their breathing synced, and Link nearly fell asleep but he was soon awoke by Damnyell’s soft spoken question, “Link?”

“Yeah?” 

“How do we know if we procreated?” 

“We just did, love.” 

“That was sex, my silly love. I meant…I received your seed and….” Link giggled. The lesson had never got that far.

“Oh. We can’t physically procreate, Damnyell. One of us would need a uterus… and a couple other things… but even couples who have all the corresponding equipment don’t always procreate- there are a lot of things that have to fall in place.”

“Oh.” He seemed...disappointed. 

“Why... would you have wanted to?” 

Damnyell seemed embarrassed but confirmed in a whisper, “Link would be good father…” Link’s heart constricted. Link caressed Damnyell’s cheek and even gave a loving stroke to Richard.

“You’d be a good dad, too, Damnyell. Unconventional, yes but… you are so generous, and tender, and so sweet. I think you’d be a great father.” The giant smiled and snuggled into Link. 

“Your heart is dancing.” Damnyell stated through a smile.

A smile that Link returned as he mused, “I feel like...you see things that I don’t, Damnyell.” Damnyell lifted his head and shook it side to side.

“You are mistaken. You seem to have already forgotten, sex must make you forgetful. You saw the starlight, too.” Link smiled fondly.

“You’re right. I did. But I think I understand you a little more now, Damnyell. You’re...you’re…” he searched for a word but found none. There was no word in the English language that could encapsulate the love and light that was Damnyell.

“I’m Damnyell.” 

Except for that one. 

Link laughed and nuzzled his neck, “Yes, you are Damnyell. And you are very special.”

Damnyell hummed at the sweet praise and replied quickly with, “I think Link is special, too.” Damnyell linked their hands together. Link smiled and closed his eyes, content. He nearly fell asleep again but he heard a small, “But…” Link opened his eyes and craned his neck in an attempt to read the odd man’s expression.

“But what, Damnyell?” 

“I think I will need many more lessons. Every day. For a long time. I don’t know if I’ll ever learn how to procreate properly. I will need to be instructed by you… repeatedly.” Link chuckled and kissed Damnyell’s knuckles.

“I’d like that, Damnyell.”


End file.
